Ares
Ares was the god of war, as well as violence, revenge, vengeance, bloodshed and bloodlust. History Ares is one of the children of the Olympian gods Zeus and Hera. He developed a love of violence that surpassed that of any other Olympian, which made him perfect as the Olympian god of war. It also made him unpopular among the fellow deities who despised him for his overt love of war regardless of reason to fight. Despite this he was given a place on the Olympian council, possibly due to his parentage. He was taught by Priapus to dance and fight. As the god of war, Ares would often participate in mortal conflicts, but would often fare poorly in divine contests. He would lend strength to whatever side he favored, but was known to be somewhat fickle and change sides in the middle of a battle. Despite his great strength and fighting ability Ares often fared poorly in battles with other supernatural enemies. His half-brother Hercules is noted to have stalemated if not outright defeated him in battle twice. At one point he stripped Ares of his armor and another time defeated Ares and one of his children with the aid of Athena. The Alodai giants defeated Ares and imprisoned him within a bronze jar. During the Trojan War he sided with them Trojans despite promising his mother Hera he would aid the Greeks. For his actions the mortal hero Diomedes with the aid of Athena wounded him. After Zeus allowed the Olympians to participate openly in the war he challenged Athena, only to again be defeated and forced to flee.Apollo also bested him in a boxing match at one point. He also fled in fear of them giant Typhon when the monster first attacked Olympus, though the rest of the gods did as well. Even though he was the god of war, some say he disturbed the gods with his pitiful tears when he lost. Despite these setbacks, Ares fought in the Gigantomachy and defended Olympus successfully against several other enemies Zeus had paired his son, Hephaestus, up with the beautiful goddess Aphrodite to be married. Aphrodite was miserable with her unhappy marriage. Because of that Ares and Aphrodite began to have several love affairs, and conceived the gods of fear, terror, love and Harmony: Phobos, Deimos, Eros and Harmonia. His sons Phobos and Deimos, along with his twin sister Enyo assisted him on the battlefield. Ares and Aphrodite would frequently meet up and do whatever they pleased. Hephaestus discovered his wife's promiscuity through Helios, the all-seeing sun god. One day when they were laying together in bed, Hephaestus planted an unbreakable golden chain-link net so small to be invisible that they got tangled up in. Hephaestus dragged them to Mount Olympus to be mocked on by the gods in shame. Poseidon convinced Hephaestus that if he let them go, Ares would have to pay an adulterer's fine for his offense. Hephaestus would later marry Charis, daughter of the Oceanid Eurynome. Ares married Aphrodite. Appearance Ares was tall, muscular and wore the armor of a Greek warrior. Personality Ares was a cruel, impetuous, proud, and violent god, and easily angered. He focused on violence, killing and bloodshed. Because of this, he was disliked by both gods and mortals. Ares was cowardly in battle too, and he easily underestimated his opponents. Ares believed any problem could easily be solved through fighting and encourages rebellion and violence above all else. Towards his children, he left them to fend for themselves, wanting them to prove themselves. His softest side was towards his lover Aphrodite. Capabilities Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Olympians Category:Children of Zeus Category:Children of Hera Category:War deities